


Just A Little Scratch

by alotofphandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, M/M, but dean's a dick, castiel tries to help like usual, it's just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofphandoms/pseuds/alotofphandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home from a long hunt and he just wants to rest and hang out with his boyfriend but Dean is pretty banged up and Cas wants to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> it's just a little drabble but i hope you like it :)

Dean and Sam hadn't been on such a long case for such a long time. It had been almost five days, one of the days being all driving and Dean was exhausted. All he wanted was to see his beautiful boyfriend Castiel and he was just praying that he'd be somewhere in the bunker. Dean parked the car outside and trudged inside behind Sam. Bruised and aching he found his way to his bedroom, leaning in the doorframe to see Cas seated on their bed, reading through John's journal that they didn't even need to use anymore. Dean stood for a second, watching Cas' concentrated face. He smiled a bit, wondering when he was going to notice him in the doorway.

"Hey Cas.." Dean mumbled, gruffly.

"Dean." Cas stated looking up and smiling widely making Dean grin at him. "I missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too." Dean said as he walked closer to the trench-coated angel. Cas walked over and embraced the hunter with a warm hug. He nuzzled his face into Dean's neck, very happy he was finally back from that trip. Dean held onto him tightly, with a content smile. Cas was so warm compared to the November bite outside. 

"What do you want to do now that you're here?" Cas asked him, pulling away from their embrace. Dean's hands trailed down his arms and gripped his hands.

"I don't know... Wanna watch a movie?" Dean asked and Cas nodded. Ever since Cas fully moved into the bunker instead of just flying back up to heaven Dean had been trying to make sure he watched every great movie they owned. This time, Dean led him over to the den and popped in Godzilla. Cas sat down on the couch and waited for Dean to sit down. Dean turned and groaned when he hit his arm into the dumb bookshelf. God, Sam's such a nerd.

"Dean?" Cas asked, worried about him.

"I'm fine, just bruised up from the hunt." Dean lied, knowing that he got shot in the arm on the hunt and had to have Sammy sew it up because he knew how worried Castiel would get over this. It was just a little scratch anyway.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to heal you?" Cas inquired. Dean shook his head and sat down on the couch. He raised his arm to put it around Cas but he grabbed it, making Dean gasp.

"Damn it.." Dean groaned as Cas pulled his sleeve up to see the messy stitching Sam had done. Cas' mouth gaped open.

"Dean!" He shouted, worried out of his mind. "Did you get shot and not tell me?!" 

"Cas, it's fine. It's just in the arm, really I'm fine. Sammy did a good job cleaning it up." Dean pressed, turning back to watch the movie but Cas grabbed him by the wrist, carefully.

"I can't believe this, you won't let me heal you? Dean, I don't want to see you in pain." Cas insisted but Dean just sighed.

"Cas, please. I just want to watch the movie. I'm sorry I just like to heal on my own instead of getting you to work your mojo on me." Dean says, kissing Cas softly on the top of his head as he pulled him close to his chest. Cas sighed, defeated and watched the rest of the movie with Dean. Though when Dean fell asleep on Cas' shoulder, Cas healed all his wounds carefully, not letting anything make his lover uncomfortably.


End file.
